


Bookmarks

by Eerily



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerily/pseuds/Eerily
Summary: Craig left for college, leaving Tweek alone in their empty apartment. Lonely and desperate, Tweek finds small comforts in the icy blue eyes of another.





	Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot in 2013, but I still enjoy it a lot and I'm surprised I didnt upload to AO3 sooner. Sorry if the writing style seems strange for me, this fic is 5 years old now.

"Hey, Tweek," a nasally voice muttered groggily from the speakers of his computer. It was early in the morning, about the same time Craig and Tweek had always video chatted. Not quite late enough to hear the birds singing enthusiastically in the light of the rising sun, and not quite early enough for the crickets to still be chirping out their melodies to the moon. It was the time of morning where everything was completely still, like time had forgotten them.

And it had.

Tweek smiled weakly at the screen, its faint light a beacon in the pitch black of their living room. He watched with sad eyes as his companion collected his thoughts. An old Christmas sweater hung from Craig's shoulders. It remained his favorite night shirt despite how many times Tweek said it was weird to wear Christmas stuff on any day but Christmas. After a moment Craig shrugged to himself, and the thick material slipped down one of the tan peaks of skin. He absentmindedly yanked the cloth back up over his naked shoulder.

"Oh!" Craig exclaimed before leaning out of frame, nearly knocking over his webcam as he dug through some things on his desk. "I got your package!"

When he returned back to his computer chair, a piece of chocolate was captured between his full lips. He popped it into his mouth.

"The candy is really good, and I have your flowers in the window," Craig happily panned the view to show Tweek the bouquet sitting on his windowsill. It was made of up roses; red roses that he couldn't believe survived in a cardboard box for three days. "You're always cheesy as hell, but I'll take it."

Tweek ended up cracking a smile at that.

Again, Craig came back into view.

The collar of his oversized sweater slipped back down to where it didn't belong. Craig absentmindedly yanked the cloth back into place before running his fingers through his short bangs.

"Well..." The boy on the computer screen uttered tonelessly, a lost look on his face before he let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess what I really wanted to say is that I know things are hard right now."

The long lost sound of that beautiful, nasally voice filled up Tweek's ears, and he felt his heart begin to skip beats. Craig was the only one who could ever do that to him.

Craig continued. "With me being so far away from home... I can understand how lonely you are there by yourself... It's lonely here, too. It really isn't as fun as all my classmates make it seem. Then again, they don't have somebody like you waiting at home for them."

Craig looked straight into the camera, straight at Tweek, straight into his soul. "We don't have too much longer until Easter, then I can come down and visit for a day or so."

A pause.

"At least you have Coco and Rigby there to keep you company. I miss all three of you." His gaze flickered, mouth twisting up a bit as those lovely ice blue eyes shied away from the camera lens. "I miss you the most, though."

"I miss you, too," Tweek uttered back, although Craig probably didn't hear it. "I miss you so much."

Craig smiled pleasantly, something Tweek hadn't seen too often. "Don't worry. We're far apart now, but we'll see each other again."

Again, Tweek nodded. He struggled to fight back tears that pricked at his eyes with a painful sting, clinging to the hope that one day they would be reunited.

He was happy Craig got the chance to chase his dreams. It surely wasn't every day something so good happened to him, and studying film made him so happy.

Still, Tweek wished he wouldn't have let him walk out the door.

"I'm sorry, but my roommate's home. I gotta go," Craig fiddled with his webcam for a moment, and then tacked on one last phrase. His eyes were bright and smile wide when he said, "I love you."

Tweek frowned, the tears finally working their way up and out of his tear ducts. He didn't want to cry. He barely had since Craig had gone, and crying was for girls and pussies.

Still, he couldn't stop one from escaping down the side of his unshaven face.

"I love you, too," Tweek choked out.

Then, the window went black. Craig was gone. Craig was gone, and Tweek was alone again. He let out an angry puff of breath, but only shook his head before shutting the laptop in front of him. The faint chirping of hungry guinea pigs in the next room was the only thing that filled the painful silence buzzing around in his head.

That apartment was so empty, so lifeless. All the love and happiness Craig once captured through the lens of his camera had long since passed. He was gone now; disappeared to somewhere so far away sometimes Tweek was sure he'd never get to feel the skin of his lover's cheeks under his fingertips again. Still, he clang tightly to Craig's promise.

After all, they would see each other again.

Coco and Rigby were whining too loudly for him to ignore anymore, so he got up from his computer chair and headed to their bedroom. Yeah, the guinea pigs got their own bedroom. Tweek remembered how ridiculous he thought it was when Craig first insisted they use their only spare room for such a thing.

"What if your sister ever needs a place to crash, or my parents come over to stay?" Tweek tried to reason. "They won't have anywhere to sleep."

"We have a couch, don't we?" Craig argued with a snide smirk.

Tweek was reluctant, but if Craig wanted a guinea pig room, Tweek was going to give him one.

He always did the best he could to give Craig everything he wanted. He treated that boy like royalty, like the sun and moon only rose and fell because he wished for them too. Craig was everything, and, without him, Tweek had nothing.

He had nothing.

The shaking man stepped past the threshold of a doorway, a faint smile appearing on his lips at the sight of the small creatures darting around their cage. He walked up to them, his fingers poking through the bars so that he could scratch the top of a fuzzy little head.

"You miss your daddy, don't you?"

A long series of squeaks resonated from the little brown and black speckled creature. It's big, round eyes gazing up at the twitching blond man rubbing his head affectionately.

...

Kenny's car sat idling in the driveway. Raindrops beat down on his roof as he popped a cigarette in his mouth. He leaned over, sheltering the flame of his lighter as if a gust of wind might have come to blow it out. After a few long drags, he shivered. It was still cold even in the spring; a thought that made him grimace. He peeked out of his wet windshield. Water droplets streaked down the glass, distorting his view of the apartment building he was parked in front of.

Why did he even keep going back there?

He fell against the warn out driver's seat behind him, a knot the size of his heart contorting in his stomach. There was nothing wrong with what they'd been doing. Kenny had to stop and remind himself of that sometimes, even though he usually found himself feeling guilty by the time he'd leave Tweek's apartment.

That's usually how it was.

His visits always began with anxiousness, pleasure, sadness, and then ended with guilt. He figured the cons outweighed the pros, but he kept going back anyway.

Maybe it was just because it felt good to be touched so gently every once in a while, even when the guy doing the touching was such a twitchy schizo. That surely wasn't something Kenny was used to, and he often times found himself craving it. (The tenderness of his touches, not the schizo part. Tweek was always bat shit crazy.) Maybe desperately seeking out such things from such a person made him pathetic, but he'd already hit every rock bottom.

That little mess was nothing compared to all the shit he'd gotten himself into in the twenty three years he'd been alive. Besides, Tweek was actually a pretty sweet person beneath all that rust and sadness. Kenny would dare to say he even cared about him, just a little bit.

It's not like Craig could ever find out, anyway.

Hesitantly, he made his way out of his car and into the rain. It fell almost violently onto him, so he ran to the front door to escape the barrage of droplets. A long staircase immediately greeted him when he slipped inside. It wasn't very clean looking. The carpeted steps were warn out and stained, and some of the doors he passed along the way were missing their numbers. It wasn't a surprise. That building was unkept and old as shit.

He came to the third floor, the familiar door he was looking for greeting him from the top of the stairs.

It was already unlocked for him, just like it always was. Kenny's blue eyes flickered with uncertainty when he pushed the door open. He really hated Tweek's apartment. It was... creepy, almost.

Clothes were laid out on the couch and coffee table as if someone were just in the midst of washing them. The fresh smell of detergent had long since faded, though, considering those clothes have remained untouched for as long as Kenny had been visiting. Pictures hung crooked on the pure white walls, and the television screen was playing the same game show it was every time he'd ever been in that room.

A blue blanket lay in a bundle on the very edge of the couch, messy and pushed aside like someone had just been sitting there, although Kenny knew no one had used any of the furniture since Craig left for college. An old newspaper also sat on the coffee table along with an empty mug. He had no idea how long the outdated piece of paper had been lying there, and he didn't care to know.

It was like stepping onto a ship who's passengers hastily abandoned it for no apparent reason, leaving behind unmade beds and partly washed dishes.

It was eerie.

A small noise came from the master bedroom, like somebody slammed a drawer closed. Kenny gulped down the tension in his throat, and then trudged on. On his way to the bedroom, he came across the tiny kitchen. The wallpaper had some gaudy floral pattern printed on it, and the tiled floor was speckled blue. Brightly decorated signs that read  _home sweet home_ adorned the walls, a long with a few others with comical phrases of the kitchen variety. He figured the tacky decorations were the result of Craig's bad taste in home decor.

Just like the living room, it was a snapshot of some moment in time that just didn't quite fit.

The only sign that Tweek still even used that part of the apartment was a dirty dish lying on the counter, covered in fresh breadcrumbs. It was also the only evidence that time hadn't forgotten about that place.

Not completely, anyway.

He pulled open the door to the master bedroom rather slowly, peeking in to see a lump underneath Tweek's light brown comforter. Kenny smiled softly to himself, happy to see that insomniac had finally started to get some sleep. He snuck in with the shadows of the bedroom, a thick blanket blocking out the light from the window above the king sized bed.

That damn thing nearly took up the entire bedroom, and countless empty coffee mugs littered the headboard.

Kenny walked around the bed, slipping off his parka and hanging it from a corner post before squatting down next to the lump of a crazy blond. He was actually  _sleeping_. His eyes were closed and his body rose and fell with his deep breaths, soft lips slack and barely parted as he rested peacefully under the covers.

He absolutely hated being in that bedroom alone. It always felt like someone was peering in at him, from the windows, from the black crack in the slightly ajar closet door, just watching. It was one of the most unnerving things Kenny had ever experienced.

Still, he wasn't there to sit around like a creep and watch Tweek sleep. He wetted his dry lips with his tongue before leaning forward and softly pressing them against the sleeping form of the other man. He stirred in his sleep at the feeling, his eyebrows raising almost hopefully before his tired green eyes cracked open to see who had kissed him.

Kenny was leaning against the edge of his mattress, lips curled into a smile. Tweek's face immediately swapped from hopeful to disappointed, his new expression practically screaming: Oh... it's  _you_  again.

He rose up from bed, rubbing his eyes lazily before scanning his own bedroom as if he wasn't sure where he was.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Kenny said almost mockingly, slyly.

Tweek hated his cocky attitude.

Actually, Tweek hated almost everything about Kenny. From that cocky ass grin down to his oversized feet. He was a shit stain on the face of humanity. The absolute only thing Tweek didn't hate about Kenny were his eyes. They were a brilliant icy blue framed by sharp eyelids, and when Kenny smiled, his eyes did too. He liked that, he liked it too much.

"I didn't mean to stop by so early and ruin your nap," the scrawny man apologized without remorse.

"Then how come you woke me up?" Tweek growled back.

"Because being alone in your house is creepy," came the candid reply before Kenny decided to crawl in bed with Tweek, over Tweek. The spazzier of the two let out a frustrated grunt when Kenny's knee dug into his gut, and his eyes flashed with distaste when the other began to settle into the right side of the bed.

"You can't lay there," Tweek demanded with a venomous hiss, his usually round eyes narrowing in warning.

"Wow, sorry. Didn't realize his side of the bed was still off limits."

Tweek snatched him around the torso, and then jerked him up off the mattress. Kenny let out a yelp, but didn't bother fighting it when he landed painfully where Tweek had just been lounging.

"His side of the bed will  _always_  be off limits," Tweek growled. "Do you understand me?"

Kenny actually found himself in shock. Such intense fury wasn't normal from his spazzy almost-acquaintance with benefits, and in light of that pent up rage he had no idea how to respond. So, with his natural playfulness completely subdued, Kenny nodded almost fearfully.

He wasn't afraid of much, but Tweek was a big guy. His muscles were toned and he had a mean right hook, both products of his almost unhealthy obsession with boxing. The last thing he'd want is to show up for a fuck and wind up leaving on a stretcher, despite his doubts that Tweek would ever really hit anybody outside of the ring.

"Good," was all he got in response.

Kenny gulped, and then ran his fingers through his bangs. Tweek was still on top of him, his hateful glare fading into a distant stare. Then, to Kenny's surprise, a pair of lips came crashing down onto his. It was ravenous and desperate, the heated contact only stopping so that Tweek could take a plump lower lip between his teeth.

Kenny tasted like nicotine.

It was absolutely disgusting.

"Ah," Ken managed to slip out when a pair of strong hands gripped at his sides. Tweek was an excellent lover, sweet and gentle, but rough just when he knew to be. Clothes soon began to shed, the cloth stripping away like the used skin of a cobra. Flesh was flush against flesh as pleading sounds and deep throated moans filled up the tiny bedroom. Soon, Tweek was on him, rubbing against him, inside of him. Jarring thrusts quickly followed, careful fingertips running candidly across tan, flinching skin.

Tweek's eyes remained closed, just as they always did when he found himself in this filthy situation. They only ever cracked open to get a small glance at the bright, icy blue eyes staring up at him. They were so vivid, so lovely.

The two moved together flawlessly, both experienced men sinking into each other's bodies with puffs of hot breath and trails of sweat. Tweek brought his then trembling and hopeful fingertips up over skin, skin as pale as the light of the moon. They explored a pair of thick, creamy thighs before sliding up to feel a little bit of baby fat on a warm, decadent stomach. His mourning hands slipped over a sharp collar bone, and a jutting Adam's apple.

A small, pleading sound came from the person under him as he slammed against their body, and his desperate digits began to comb through beautiful jet black hair. He jerked a little harder, his hard abdomen flexing and his whole body beginning to tremble when he started fighting back the urge to open his eyes.

Warmth squeezed tightly around his hard member, and he found himself indulging in those glistening blue orbs once more as he finally started spilling over.

"A-ah, fuck, Tweek!" a voice cried out. It was a deep, clear sound that didn't at all match the round, pale face of his baby. His open eyes began to adjust, and a pang of remorse shook to his very core when feathery, blond hair came into view.

He was no stranger to that feeling, and he hated it more than he hated Kenny.

He should have kept his eyes closed.

He rolled off of his visitor, too consumed by his horrible guilt to even attempt to finish. What the fuck was he doing? What was he thinking, and what of Craig?

What of Tweek's baby?

Once Kenny caught his breath, he lifted himself up off the mattress.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked with his brows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

Tweek's face twisted in a way it never had before, although Kenny couldn't see it with his back to him.

"Get out," was all the shaking man could muster.

"What? I've only been here for fifteen minutes."

"I'll pay you for an hour." Tweek spat out his insult venomously.

Kenny immediately felt his heart sink down into his stomach.

"You don't have to be such a fucking asshole," he snapped before slipping out of the bed and gathering up his clothes. Tweek didn't say anything, just buried his face in Craig's pillow and waited for the sound of Kenny slamming the bedroom door behind him.

He did slam the door, too. He slammed it as hard as he could before stumbling past the tiny kitchen covered with Craig's decorations, and into the living room that hadn't been touched since Craig left for college.

Craig, Craig, Craig, it was always about Craig.

Well, if Tweek wanted Craig so bad he could have him. He could lay in that bed all by himself and wait and wait until the day he died for all Kenny cared.

...

"Hey, Tweek," a nasally voice muttered groggily from the speakers of his computer. It was early in the morning, about the same time Craig and Tweek had always video chatted. Not quite late enough to hear the birds singing enthusiastically in the light of the rising sun, and not quite early enough for the crickets to still be chirping out their melodies to the moon. It was the time of morning where everything was completely still, like time had forgotten them.

And it had.

"Hey, baby..." Tweek greeted slowly, his cheeks wet with sorrow and remorse. "... I really don't want to say this... but I've been doing something really bad... I... his eyes look like yours... I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Craig exclaimed before leaning out of frame, nearly knocking over his webcam as he dug through some things on his desk. "I got your package!"

"I don't even like him, and I don't remember how it started. He just kept coming over, and when I closed my eyes it was like you were here again."

When he returned back to his computer chair, a piece of chocolate was captured between his full lips. He popped it into his mouth.

"The candy is really good, and I have your flowers in the window... You're always cheesy as hell, but I'll take it."

"I just missed you so much..." The tears wouldn't stop, they fell down his face and onto the keyboard of his laptop. "This place is too empty when you aren't with me."

"I know things are hard right now," Craig continued. "With me being so far away from home, I can understand how lonely you are there by yourself... It's lonely here, too. It really isn't as fun as all my classmates make it seem. Then again, they don't have somebody like you waiting at home for them."

Craig looked straight into the camera, straight at Tweek, straight into his soul. "We don't have too much longer until Easter, then I can come down and visit for a day or so."

Tweek's gaze shifted to the calendar hanging from the wall. Easter was circled, but the page hadn't been turned in two years.

He sucked in a shaky breath and nodded his head, talking over Craig's nasally voice as he cried out, "I need you now, though. It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to be here!"

His sobbing intermingled with the sound of Craig's voice. It was nothing more than a recording. The beautiful sounds that once slipped past those plump lips had long since passed.

The colored pixels making up the image of his baby's face smiled pleasantly, something Tweek suffered through every morning for the past two years, something that was all too familiar. "Don't worry. We're far apart now, but we'll see each other again."

That apartment was so empty, so lifeless. All the love and happiness Craig once captured through the lens of his camera had long since passed. He was gone now, disappeared to somewhere so far away sometimes Tweek was sure he'd never get to feel the skin of his lover's cheeks under his fingertips again. Still, he clang tightly to Craig's promise.

After all, they would see each other again.


End file.
